<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone new by 0208s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386254">someone new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0208s/pseuds/0208s'>0208s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0208s/pseuds/0208s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>atsumu places the box he's holding on the front counter and then leans against it to observe the newcomer. "what's your name? and why do you have a mask on indoors?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>atsumu sighs deeply, exiting the walk-in fridge with a tray of dorayaki. "'samu," he says as he places the tray down on the counter beside the sink. "i'm headed over to the flower shop now."</p><p> </p><p>his twin waves his left hand over his shoulder as an 'okay', not turning back from his place at the stove. osamu continues to stir the red bean paste as aran manages the front counter and drink orders, the morning rush slowing down.</p><p> </p><p>atsumu packs two pieces of freshly chilled dorayaki in a tan box with the romanized logo of <em> o-inari </em>, and seals it with the café's trademark fox sticker. he walks to the front door, passing rintaro, who yawns as he wipes down the tables of the almost-empty café. </p><p> </p><p>"oh, atsumu," shinsuke enters the café as atsumu begins to push the door open. he glances at the box in his coworker's hands. "tell sakusa-san i said hello and that i'll be dropping by in the afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>atsumu nods and leaves. he breathes in the fresh june air and hot sun as he quickly crosses the street and reaches <em> kagetsu </em> , the flower shop owned by a friendly old woman in the neighbourhood. he'd been coming by at least twice a week since he started working at the café two years ago, quickly becoming acquainted with the shop's owner due to his outgoing personality. he tries to bring some of the café's sweets every visit despite sakusa san's protests, but he knows she appreciates the little gifts. atsumu passes the picturesque display of flowers and enters the flower shop, the chimes on the door letting out a familiar <em> ching.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"welcome to kagetsu." a monotone voice calls out. a tall man with dark, curly hair and a black face mask on emerges from the back of the store. atsumu stops walking immediately and stares at the stranger, taking in his black hair and dark eyes, and the two very prominent moles above his right eyebrow. <em> he's hot, </em>atsumu thinks to himself. his heart kind of skips a beat, too.</p><p> </p><p>the man lifts an eyebrow at the box in his hands, then meets his eyes. "can i help you?" </p><p> </p><p>"is sakusa-san in? i was just coming by to give her some doriyaki," atsumu answers. "i work at the café across the street." </p><p> </p><p>"my grandmother should be back soon. she's buying something outside." the curly haired stranger moves past atsumu and begins to rearrange some of the displays by the front door. atsumu places the box he's holding on the front counter and then leans against it to observe the newcomer. "what's your name? and why do you have a mask on indoors?"</p><p> </p><p>"... sakusa kiyoomi. i don't want the pollen irritating me." kiyoomi replies, still focused on the flowers. "and you?" he adds out of courtesy, atsumu can tell. he smiles, getting the urge to evoke a more interested response from this handsome man.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm miya atsumu. say, this is the first time i've seen you here and i've known sakusa-san for two years. where are you from?" atsumu questions.</p><p> </p><p>"tokyo. i'm finished with university and my grandmother wants me to prepare to take over the shop for her," kiyoomi speaks curtly, then makes his way back into the backroom, passing the blonde. "is there anything else you need?" he throws over his shoulder as he disappears.</p><p> </p><p>atsumu's eyes follow him until he's gone, kiyoomi's pleasant, clean scent trailing behind and invading his nose. "can you tell her kita will be coming by later?"</p><p> </p><p>"sure." kiyoomi reply comes muffled from the back. atsumu's heart beats quicker at the sound of his voice.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>atsumu bursts into <em> o-inari, </em>falling into the nearest chair. "i'm in love," he declares dramatically, earning a slap in the head from osamu as he passes by to leave the café. shinsuke sits one table ahead, occupied with wiping some glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"with who?" aran asks excitedly, leaning over the register. rintaro rolls his eyes at the declaration as he finishes wiping the front counter.</p><p> </p><p>"don't enable him." he retreats to the back of the store.</p><p> </p><p>"sakusa kiyoomi," atsumu splays his arms over the table. "he's sakusa-san's grandson and he's so <em> hot, </em>kita-kun. i don't think i've ever seen anyone as attractive as him. i mean, the curly hair and cold eyes and moles," he moans and kicks his legs. shinsuke continues to wipe the glasses at the next table. </p><p> </p><p>"is he from tokyo?" he asks. atsumu's head shoots up.</p><p> </p><p>"you know him? do you have his number?" he rushes into the seat beside shinsuke, looking at him hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"no. i only studied in tokyo for a year, but i remember we had a few classes together and that his grandma lived in hyōgo. i didn't know it was <em>kagetsu'</em>s sakusa-san." shinsuke picks up the tray full of clean glasses and carries them behind the counter to put them away.</p><p> </p><p>aran gasps. "what a small world! atsumu, ask for his number the next time you go over!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"kiyoomi!" ichika calls out as she returns to the flower shop with a paper bag full of sandwiches from the sandwich shop a few stores down. her grandson returns to the front desk and pulls his mask down.</p><p> </p><p>"that atsumu guy came in earlier and left you some doriyaki. said kita is coming later too," kiyoomi reaches for the bag in his grandmother's hand and places it on the counter. he pushes the box from <em> o-inari </em>toward her and grabs a sandwich; a spam onigirazu. </p><p> </p><p>ichika sighs before opening the box. "i tell him he doesn't need to bring me anything and he still does." she takes a bite of the doriyaki anyway, the familiar, sweet taste causing nostalgia to fill her senses. she pushes the remaining pastry toward her grandson. "try it. they have the best sweets over there. osamu learned from his father," she hums happily.</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi swallows the mouthful of onigirzau before speaking. "you're close with the workers there?" his grandmother nods.</p><p> </p><p>"of course i am! those kids are so wonderful to me, they feel like my own grandchildren. actually, they're a lot better than you, kiyoomi. the last time you came down here was nearly a year ago; those kids make an effort to visit me as often as they can," ichika scoffs, finishing up the doriyaki.</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi rolls his eyes. "i was busy at school. and that's so rude, obaa-san. at least i'm here to take over the shop now," he pouts slightly. the old lady chuckles, wiping a grain of rice from the corner of his lip.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm kidding, dear. you know i love you very much. when you're done eating, bring the rest of the sandwiches over to the café and tell them i said thanks for everything." ichika walks to the backroom, humming an old song as she goes.</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi finishes the sandwich and eats the dorayaki, noting the complexity of its flavours. he grabs the bag of food, pulling his mask up as he exits the flower shop. <em> am i.. looking forward to seeing atsumu or something? why do i feel excited right now? </em> he questions himself, rubbing a hand over the left side of his chest, the thudding of his heart suddenly becoming louder in his ears. he stops walking right outside of the flower shop and scolds himself. <em> relax. you're just glad to see someone slightly familiar because you don't know anyone in this city besides your grandma.  </em></p><p> </p><p>he continues to cross the street, <em> o-inari </em>'s sleek but homey exterior coming into view. the sandy paint on the building's walls seem to reflect the sunlight, making kiyoomi shield his eyes with his hand as he approaches the door of the café. </p><p> </p><p>"welcome!" comes a chorus of greetings as he enters the café. kiyoomi blinks and swiftly scans the room, looking for—what exactly is he looking for? he stops himself and meets aran's eyes at the front counter. he briskly walks toward the man who has a bright smile on his face and hands him the paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>"my grandmother says thanks for always visiting her and giving her sweets. she appreciates it despite her protests." kiyoomi bows his head slightly at aran and turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"omi-kun?" atsumu darted to the front counter from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"that's sakusa to you," kiyoomi stops and turns, narrowing his eyes at him, though his body betrays the snarkiness in his tone by warming up at the sound of the nickname.</p><p> </p><p>the door opens and another wave of 'welcome' begins, but dies as everyone sees osamu entering. he observes kiyoomi as continues to the back of the shop, but speaks before disappearing completely. </p><p> </p><p>"you're the guy atsumu 'fell in love with' today? good luck with that freak," the grey haired twin snorts. rintaro barks a laugh at atsumu's red face and covers it up with a cough before standing up to begin sweeping the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"osamu, that was mean," aran sighs, abandoning the bag of sandwiches as he follows osamu to the back. the empty café is filled with awkward silence on atsumu and kiyoomi's end, rintaro's loud sweeping, and shinsuke's quiet humming as he organizes the cutlery at a table. </p><p> </p><p>atsumu laughs shyly. "um, forget he said anything. he likes to make things up." he moves behind the counter to look inside the paper bag. he cheers as he unpacks its contents.</p><p>"how did she know we love this place?" he cries out happily, taking a bite of a wanpaku sandwich. rintaro abandons the broom and grabs a sandwich for himself, calling for the others to come eat.</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi turns to leave, but comes face to face with shinsuke. "kita-san? you work here?" he asks, a wave of relief at the sight of someone familiar crashing over him. "sorry, i didn't see you earlier. how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>shinsuke smiles slightly. "i'm fine. i didn't realize your grandmother worked right across from here. it's a small world," he grabs a tofu hamburger and unwraps it. "do you know anyone in town?"</p><p> </p><p>"no, i don't. i was hoping my grandmother would show me around, but she's been busy so i've been exploring kobe on my own," kiyoomi sighs as he runs a hand through his curls, making atsumu swoon internally.</p><p> </p><p>atsumu clears his throat. "if you want, i can show you around." he speaks as confidently as he can manage, contrasting the uncontrollable pace of his heart. aran nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"atsumu knows kobe the best out of us five. he's the ideal tour guide." atsumu coughs at the comment, hiding his mouth behind his hand.</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi looks at atsumu briefly before looking away. "sure." his palms feel too warm.</p><p> </p><p>"great! give me your number so we can text and go from there," atsumu hands him his phone, kiyoomi quickly adding his number and contact name. he steps back and glances at all the café workers enjoying the sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>"kita-san, it was nice catching up with you," he bows his head at the white haired man. "i'm taking over the flower shop for my grandmother, so i'll be coming around more often." he stiffly tells the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>rintaro snickers over his fruit sandwich. "don't be so awkward. we'll be seeing each other a lot. we're already friends."</p><p> </p><p>shinsuke hums in agreement. "and after atsumu takes you around, you'll be more comfortable with the city, too."</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi nods and glances at atsumu again. both men look away as fast as their eyes meet, atsumu's blush returning. kiyoomi bids another goodbye and leaves the café, pulling his mask down as the door shuts behind him and inhales deeply. <em> that guy is so attractive, </em> he thinks to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"what's wrong with me?" he whispers to himself as he jogs across the street to return to the flower shop.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>when he finishes locking up the shop as the sun dips low in the sky, kiyoomi's phone chimes with a text notification. he unlocks it to see a message from an unknown number, his heart instantly skipping a beat.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'its atsumu :D' </em>read the text.</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi feels a smile growing on his face as he types up a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'hello. are you free tomorrow?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>in the café, behind closed blinds, atsumu lets out a yelp and clutches his phone to his chest, nearly falling to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'yep! i can't wait to show you around ;p' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"me too," kiyoomi whispers to himself as he drinks in the warm sunset and begins walking home, feeling happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic was inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat/status/1359882316533927939?s=20">tweet</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>